On the Street
by musikmonkie
Summary: With help from an undercover Vice officer, 5-0 must investigate the murders of several prostitutes. Set in season one, no slash but a little Danny romance cuz I'm sick of the abuse Rachel puts him through. (Just uploaded a sequel to this one since the other sequel didn't work out XD Please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With help from an undercover Vice officer, 5-0 must investigate the murders of several prostitutes. Set in season one, no slash but a little Danny romance cuz I'm sick of the abuse Rachel puts him through. .

Author's Note: I came up with this idea and thought it was so much better than my last one, so I just had to write it. ^^ I'll probably take the other one down (titled Lost at Sea) because I'm not going to continue with it. This plot just works so much better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! It's set during the first season mainly because I don't know where they're going with the second season…not that it really matters as this is fanfiction…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0.

Author's Note (again XD): I don't know anything about police procedure so I just made it up as I went along. I hope it sounds believable! And this story hasn't been betad so all mistakes are mine.

Author's note one more time, I promise: I'm loading this again because the first time I did, I don't think it worked. If it ends up with two of this story being published, I'm sorry! I'll take this one down if that happens, but I couldn't figure out what was wrong, so here we go.

Chapter One

I have this theory. Being a female police officer is like being a powder-puff football player on the boy's team: you can play the game and even be good at it, but the guys are always afraid they'll hurt you. Being a female Haole on the Honolulu PD is more like being the powder-puff football player at a cricket tournament: you just plain don't belong and it's totally obvious to everyone. I've had plenty of time to come to terms with this as I'd been working for HPD for six years but it still caused a major thorn in my side. Of course I can't say I wasn't a thorn in their side either, which is how I ended up in Vice, working undercover in the red light district for five of those years.

It was to this red light district that I was heading for on a mild day in October, my head down, my stride purposeful as I made my way to my corner. Part of undercover work required a certain mind frame to get into character and blend in with those you were trying to convince you weren't a cop. So naturally, I worked a corner, decked out in a micro mini skirt, a stretchy tube top that exposed enough cleavage to be believable and enough tummy to show off my belly button ring, fish net tights and heels the size of Texas that boosted me up from my five foot four inches to five foot I'm now a giant. My hair was curled and fluffed to add a couple more inches and I was ready for work. When I made it to my corner, I noted the unmarked van a few blocks away. My back-up. Though it was anybody's guess if there was actually anyone in the van. Vice wasn't exactly strict on back up for the Haole, which was fine with me. Who needed them? I worked just fine on my own.

As if to prove my point, I turned my nose up and faced the other direction, chest puffed out and street wise attitude seeping out of my pores.

"Uh-oh, what's with that face?" Starla, one of the girls that worked the corner for real asked as she joined me. She was a local, her Hawaiian heritage stretching her too-small spandex dress to its limits. Of all the people I worked with, fellow HPD officers included, I trusted Starla the most. She didn't know I was a cop, but the five years I'd been undercover working the streets, she'd had my back.

"See that van down the street?" I grinned, jerking my thumb in the general direction. When Starla nodded, I said, "Guy thinks I come cheap. Thinks he can have a good time with fifty bucks and a six pack of beer."

"Damn lolo," Starla glared at the van, hands on hips. "He tries to pick me up, I'll shove my stiletto up his ass."

I grinned and hoped there was someone in the van, listening to the conversation through the tiny ear bud I had hidden in my ear.

As the sun started to go down and the night crowd started to come out in full force, I kept a careful eye out watching the drug dealers, noting the junkies and relaying to the van any helpful information when I could. When a girl would accept a job and climb into a car with a paying customer, I would mumble the license plate number. If the job was done right, the guys in the van would send a car out to pick up the troublemakers before they could have too much fun. Most of the time, it was just wasted effort on my part. If the bust wasn't going to lead us to some big fish, there wasn't a big hurry to catch them. Still, I had to do my job or the captain would have my ass.

Around midnight, Starla got picked up by a little Chinese man with slick hair and roaming hands who went by the name Ming Na. He was harmless enough so when he picked up Starla, I conveniently was looking the other direction. I would probably get chewed out by my boss later, but Starla was a friend. She was a single mom from a family of junkies and most of her earnings went into a private bank account for her little girl's future education. Who was I to deny a little girl a chance to go to college?

Around one, a slimy guy with 500-proof breath tried to put some moves on me. Since I was rarely seen getting into a car (an occasional pick-up from one of my fellow officers just to add some credit to the story) my reputation wasn't the best as a hooker and the regulars all knew it. This guy wasn't a regular so I flattered him around the block to a cheap motel where rates were by the hour. I got a room, handcuffed his already-naked-overeager ass to the bed post and he was zonked before he even knew what was happening. I called my back up to come get him and headed back to my corner.

When I got back, I saw a dark sedan with heavily tinted windows and no plates pick up one of the girls, Daisy, and drive off. The hairs on my arm prickles and I got the feeling deep in my gut that I wouldn't see Daisy again. Shit. I had been hoping to be here when the sedan came. My captain didn't pay any attention to me when I told him we should be focusing on finding that sedan, it wasn't our case.

Case meaning the three girls that had been murdered in the district. I hadn't connected the murders to the sedan until the last murder. Talking to the other girls, I had gotten a description of the car though no one could identify the driver. If Daisy came back dead, screw my corner and the this-is-not-our-case shit, I was going to hunt this guy down myself and castrate him. HPD may not care about these girls, but I'd spent five years with them and knew there was more to them than large breasts. As it was, I hoped for the best that Daisy would return safely and that my gut feeling was wrong.

Around three my feet were numb and traffic on the street was non-existent, no sign of the sedan bringing back Daisy. I headed for the van and leaned in as the window was motored down. Benny Loki sat behind the wheel, his clothes wrinkled and his face long and tired.

"I'm calling it a night," Loki mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Nothing more will go down tonight."

"I think we should get some uniforms to patrol the block until sun-up," I kept my voice strong and serious, no messing around when they didn't take you seriously anyway.

Loki cocked an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Daisy left in a dark sedan a few hours ago, no plates, tinted windows," I explained. "All the girls that have been killed were last seen getting into a car of that description. If he comes back to dump her body, we should be here to catch him."

"Those murders aren't our case," Loki countered, speaking slow as if I'd fall behind. "The captain has explained this to you already and if you bring it up again, you're likely to get suspended. That's homicide, though if I had any say, I'd say those deaths were occupational hazards, not murder."

"Those murders," I said through clenched teeth, "Were the work of a seriously messed up psychopath that should be stopped. If for no other reason than keeping him from killing anyone you would say is more important."

Loki shook his head, "It's late; we've been out here for hours. I'm calling it a night, which means you should too."

With that, he started the car and drove off. Part of me wanted to go home, too, but I owed it to the girls to put an end to this. Another part of me felt guilty for not bring there for Daisy but I pushed that aside to focus on the case. I wasn't about to let another girl die while this guy went free.

I wondered the streets for the next few hours, peeking into alleys and watching for the sedan. I ventured to the edge of the red light district on the off chance that he'd left the area and had to came back to dump the body. It was nearly sunrise and a few cars were already on the road, heading to a nice cushiony desk job. I turned a corner to peek in an alley and there she was.

Her eyes were still open, her mouth opened slightly. Blood caked her hair and stained her clothes. Her arms were sprawled out and her left leg looked odd at an unnatural angle. I was by her side, crying her name over and over as I tried to find a pulse. She didn't deserve to die like this, she was a nice girl trying to get clean, find a respectable job, get off the streets.

I turned my pain over her death to anger. Anger at the psycho that was getting away with this. Anger at myself for not being the one he picked up. Anger that I hadn't been there to keep her safe and put the psycho behind bars. I was a cop after all, I was supposed to keep this from happening.

Suddenly, I became aware of sirens drawing close. I expected to see a patrol car pull up at the entrance of the alley but was surprised to see a shiny silver Camaro pull up. Two men jumped out of the car, guns drawn. I recognized them as 5-0, the governor's new task force and the guys responsible for taking Sang Min off the street therefore reducing the underage hooker population to nearly zero. A crowd was forming on the street, junkies and hoes, local business owners, all curious as to what was going on. Quickly forming a plan, I stood, shaky after being up all night roaming the streets in heels but I figured it would only add more authenticity to my plan. I slowly raised my hands as the shorter blonde cop shouted for me to step away from the body. My clothes were soaked in Daisy's blood and if I was on the other side, I'd think I was the one who murdered Daisy.

Which is exactly what I wanted them to think so they'd slap me in cuffs, toss me in the back of a squad car that had joined the party and cart me off to jail.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.

Chapter Two

I sat for hours in the dimly lit interrogation room of 5-0 headquarters. I'm pretty sure I slept for part of it, the long night catching up with me, but mostly I sat there and argued with myself. Now that I was there and the chips lay out before me, I was having second thoughts. If I didn't trust my own unit, how was I supposed to trust these guys? Then again, I knew I didn't have any where else to go. My unit had made it clear that they were not getting involved and it wasn't my job. I knew homicide wasn't exactly putting their best foot forward to solve the case either. 5-0 was probably the best chance I had at getting help on this case. And I could trust them, right? Eye roll. I'm too paranoid for my own good, I thought. 5-0 was made up of the misfits of HPD: two Haoles, a rookie, and a suspected dirty cop. If anything, I certainly couldn't do worse.

Suddenly, the door opened and the two men that had arrested me stalked into the room. The taller man, I was assuming this was Ltcmdr Steve McGarrett, glared down at me, his body tense. He meant business. If I was a criminal, I would be intimidated. The shorter man, Detective Danny Williams, stood back, his arms crossed over his chest. He might fit in better, I thought, if he didn't wear a tie but I kept that to myself.

"What's your name?" McGarrett asked, towering over me.

It was a split second decision, glancing from McGarrett to Williams, that I decided to take the plunge, "On the street, I go by Cherry."

"Cherry?" Williams piped up, waving his hand through the air. "Cute, get a lot of business with a name like that?"

I couldn't stop myself this time, "About as much as you would get if you didn't wear that tie."

McGarrett almost smiled but he quickly recovered, "What's your real name?"

"Officer Leilah Monroe," I answered, pleased with the startled looks I received. "I work undercover for Vice. My badge number is 02314, you can take a minute to check it out if you need."

McGarrett turned and left the room without a word, Williams following behind. I bit my lip, hoping that I did the right thing. Not for me, but for the girls. If I wanted this guy caught and rotting in jail than I had to trust someone enough to get them to help me with the case. Might as well be 5-0.

I wasn't sure how long they were gone before the door opened and they sauntered back in. Williams produced a key and freed me from the cuffs. McGarrett tossed me a roll of clothes.

"There's a bathroom down the hall," He said. "Get cleaned up and then we'll talk."

I didn't waste any time in jumping up and scrambling down the hall to the indicated bathroom. I bundled up my blood soaked clothes for evidence before dressing in the scrubs McGarrett had given me. I took a moment to scrub the make-up and dirt from the night off my face and assess myself in the mirror. Without the make-up, I looked much better; my long eyelashes framing my green eyes were more attractive without any make-up. I had freckles peppered along my nose and cheeks, courtesy of my Irish heritage. I took a moment to haphazardly pull my long curly mass of burgundy colored hair into a pony tail. Forgoing the high heels, I padded out of the bathroom barefoot. I was going to go back to the interrogation room but McGarrett appeared at the end of the hall and called for me. I found myself in a large open room, the bull pin. Williams was there, along with an older Hawaiian: Chin Ho Kelly.

"So," McGarrett leaned against the desk in the middle of the room. "Officer Monroe. Let's start with what went down in that alley."

"I found Daisy like that," I began as Kelly came forward with an evidence bag for my clothes. "I knew something bad was going to happen so when my partner, Loki left for the night, I stayed on the street."

"How did you know something bad would happen?" Danny asked. "You psychic or something?"

Confession time. This would also give me the perfect time to see if they were going to be the right ones to trust. Admittedly, I was nervous so I ignored Danny's sarcasm. "I've been asking around, trying to get leads on the murders."

"The dead prostitutes?" McGarrett asked.

I nodded even as Kelly chimed in, "But that's homicide's case. There was nothing in the file to indicate Vice was helping."

"Officially," I said dryly. "We're not. Dead hookers aren't top priority, though so I've been working the case on my own."

"Well, now the case is ours," McGarrett informed me. "Any information you can give us would be greatly appreciated. But before we officially bring you on to the case to help us, we need to clear up some discrepancies in your file."

My eyes narrowed, "My file has nothing to do with this case." I knew what discrepancy he was referring to but that didn't mean I wanted to talk about it. It was the reason I didn't trust my fellow officers and the reason I had come up with my theory about being a female Haole in HPD.

"It does if we're going to work with you," McGarrett shot back. "We need to know we can trust you and if we went by what your captain says and what your file says, I would just pump you for information then dump your butt back on the street without so much as a thank you."

"You can't believe everything HPD says," I didn't bother to keep the venom from my voice but I did drop my gaze to the floor. "It's not easy being Haole on the Force."

"You're right," Danny spoke up. "It's not. Which is why we're willing to hear your side of the story before jumping to the same conclusions your captain and fellow officers came to which would be that you neglected protocol by not informing your partner of your whereabouts, risked the lives of civilians and killed a person of interest. You were suspended for two weeks without pay and when you came back, requested a transfer. Now, what really happened that night two years ago?"

With a heavy sigh, I met Danny's gaze. His clear blue eyes were so damn trusting, his steady gaze meeting mine and I really, really wanted to trust him. "The person of interest," I found myself telling him, "Toon, was a gangster that frequented the corner I was working. He never actually paid for any action, he got his kicks from stalking the girls. If they confronted him, he would beat and rape them but the only evidence he left was the terror those girls felt after. They refused to go to the police and file a report so I was keeping my eye on him, trying to nail him red handed for anything. One night, he noticed me watching him so he started watching me."

"He stalked you?" McGarrett asked, his eyebrows raised in question. "Did you tell your captain?"

I glanced at him, but then my gaze traveled back to Danny. It was easier telling him; I felt like he understood, like I could trust him. Woah, trust him? Really? The thought scared the crap out of me, but the words were tumbling out of my mouth anyway, "I told my partner and my captain. My partner didn't think it was anything. He'd been watching and he hadn't seen anything suspicious, said I was just being paranoid and maybe I just wanted this guy too bad. My captain believed him over me. I was sent back out on the street. One night, I was standing on the corner, just like always. It was late, the other girls on that block had been picked up and there were only a few junkies huddled in doorways. Toon approached me, shoved a gun in my back and forced me into the alley. When he got physical and let his guard down, I got the gun from him. We struggled and I shot him."

"Where was your partner?" Danny asked quietly.

"He'd fallen asleep in the van down the street," My voice was emotionless as I answered, masking the pain that still haunted me. "He lied in his report so the captain wouldn't find out he'd fallen asleep and the captain believed his report over mine."

"You requested a transfer because you didn't trust your partner," McGarrett finished.

"And in this line of work," I finally tore my gaze from Danny to look at McGarrett. "If you don't trust your partner, you're as good as dead."

McGarrett took a few steps toward me, his body language and serious expression reflecting the honesty of his next words, "Well now you're working with us and we will have your back. That's a promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.

Author's Note: I made up all the street names, I'm not even sure if they're real in Hawaiian but they sounded cool. XD Thanks for the favs and alerts and all that good stuff! Don't forget to leave comments too! I love me some comments!

Chapter Three

I woke up feeling like I'd been asleep for a week and still needed a week's worth of sleep. Not the best way to start the day. With a groan, I forced my eyes open and had a moment of confusion as I stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. The feeling passed as I remembered falling asleep on the couch in Danny's office at 5-0 HQ. After clearing up the facts of my file and what I knew about the current case, Danny had offered me the couch to get a few hours' sleep before we hit the streets.

I sat up and stretched away the cobwebs of sleep, at least as best I could without a healthy dose of coffee to perk me up. The door to the office opened and Danny poked his head in.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," He grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "Get enough sleep?"

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and hoped my hair didn't look too horrible after sleeping on the couch, "How long was I out?"

Danny glanced at a clock down the hall, "About six hours. I was coming to wake you, see if you're ready to head back out on the street tonight. We figured you'd be more likely to get information out of any potential witnesses than we would."

Following him out into the bull pen, I nodded, "You're right, those girls wouldn't be caught dead talking to a cop. I'll need to go to my apartment to get changed, but I can be ready to hit the streets in an hour."

Steve, who had been leaning over the table, reading information on the screen, glanced up at our approach, "We'll be on the street, too, watching your back. Chin and Kono will be in a surveillance van while Danny and I make the rounds in the car. We'll keep an eye out for the sedan and anything else that looks suspicious."

At the mention of their names, Chin and Kono joined us around the table. Kono grinned over at me and stuck out her hand, "Kono Kalakaua. Nice to meet you."

I returned the grin as I shook her hand, "Leilah Monroe."

"I have to say, I really excited for this assignment," Kono continued. "I won't be the only girl for a change."

"I've never had a girl partner, either," I confessed.

"Don't worry, I make better back up than any man out there," Kono winked as Steve gave a hurt "hey," Danny scoffed and held his hands up in a 'what am I?' gesture and Chin just laughed. "Chin and I will give you a ride to your apartment so you can change."

"Danno and I will head down and get into position," McGarrett had his game face on. "You have an hour to get changed and get down there."

"I usually work on the corner of Kalani and Po'oi," The corner was in the heart of the district and gave me the perfect vantage point of most of the activity on the street. "The sedan is usually seen along Kalani, though one of the girls was picked up on Lanua. I can talk to the girls along Kalani when I get there, see what I can find out."

McGarrett nodded his approval, "Wear this so we can hear what's going on." He produced a small ear bud just like the one I usually wore, but this was smaller, more high-tech. "Both Chin and Kono, Danny and I will be listening in. You'll also be able to hear Chin who will have the microphone to keep in contact with you."

"You guys get all the good gadgets," I grinned as I took the ear piece. The one I had from HPD was one way; this one would allow me to know for sure I had back up at all times.

"Perks of working for the governor," Danny shrugged like it was no big deal before shooting me a wink.

I felt myself blush again and hoped no one else noticed as I followed Chin and Kono out of the office and down to the van. As soon as we were all in, buckled, and on the road, Kono turned in her seat to give me a knowing smile.

"What was that blush all about, Officer Monroe?" She teased, causing the blush to deepen.

I scoffed, "What blush? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't try to deny it," Chin grinned at me from the rear view as he drove. "I saw it, too."

"Devil's advocate," I mumbled as we pulled to a stop outside my apartment. It was a small building of only four units stacked on top of one another. My unit was the very top. There was no elevator, just rickety stairs leading to a small porch on each level. I wasted no time in leaping from the van and dashing up the stairs.

My apartment was small, but since it was just me, I didn't mind. Less to keep clean after working long nights on the street. A small foyer connected the living room to the kitchen and a bar created enough counter space to cook. A short hallway led to a bathroom and bedroom. My furniture was a hodge podge of whatever I had been able to get from yard sales and second hand stores around the island. I quickly shed the scrubs, tossed them in the laundry basket to be washed before returning them to McGarrett, jumped in the shower and threw on whatever hooker clothes I had laying around. At first, it had bothered me having to wear the overly revealing outfits all the time but five years had a way to numb you to the unpleasantries of the job. Tonight's outfit was a slinky black sleeveless dress and another pair of sky-high heels. I held back on the make-up, only swiping mascara on my lashes, and fluffed my natural curls into a sexy up-do. I didn't want to admit to myself that I was going for my natural look rather than my slut look because a certain cop would be watching, so I made up a lie that I was running out of make-up and this would have to do for tonight. It wasn't as if I was actually _trying_ to get someone to pick me up, I reasoned.

I grabbed a small clutch, tossed in my gun and badge per McGarrett's orders, added my house keys and headed out the door. Chin and Kono were still waiting patiently in the van when I scurried down the stairs.

"Looking good," Kono commented as I slammed the door and buckled in.

"I look forward to a day when I can accept that compliment when not looking like I belong on the street," I grimaced.

"You looking to put in another transfer request?" Chin asked as we merged into traffic.

"Yep, I was hoping after this case, I could ask McGarrett to write up a recommendation. It would be nice to have an evaluation from someone other than my captain in my file," Even though I hadn't really thought about it, as I said it, it sounded like a really good idea.

"I'm sure Steve would be happy to do that," Kono agreed.

Chin pulled over a few streets before the district to let me out. I usually walked to work, so we didn't want to raise suspicion by having a car drop me off. With a wave and reassurance that they'd have my back, the van pulled away and drove on. I pulled the ear bud out of my clutch and stuck it in my ear.

When I got to Kalani, Starla came running toward me, her cheeks bright, eyes wild and chest heaving, "Cherry! There you are, girl! I been looking everywhere for you! I heard you got arrested last night. Those damn foolish cops thought you offed Daisy." She paused and gave me a funny look. "I didn't know you had freckles? Are those real?"

So it was obvious I wasn't wearing as much make-up as usual. "Yeah, they're real. Anyway, it's not important." I waved my hand dismissively. "I was arrested," I confirmed but hurried on before Starla could completely freak out. "Don't worry, though. I gave them a statement, told them I found her like that and they let me go."

Starla shook her head, her eyes darting up and down the street as if to make sure no one was watching us, "I swear, girl, this street is going to Hell. Ain't safe no more. The girls are all scared, even those skanks from the whore house on Lanua are worried and they ain't even out on the street like us professionals."

If the subject hadn't been so serious I would have laughed. The whore house and the street hookers didn't get along, "Have you heard anything about Daisy?"

"Nah," Starla adjusted her spandex top, though her breasts still looked like they'd pop out with the slightest movement. "Rose thinks she got into the same sedan as the other girls. I tell you what, any sedan try pick me up, I tell the little weasel to take his business somewhere else. My little girl won't be very happy I end up dead like the others."

"You see the sedan, you let me know, ok?" I said as I glanced down the street. I could see Chin and Kono's van a few blocks down where Loki usually parked his van. I hadn't been able to spot Danny and Steve yet, but I knew they were out there. "I'm going to go talk to Rose."

"You be careful, Cherry," Starla grabbed my arm before I could walk away. Her expression was dead serious and I could see the worry in her eyes. "I know you've been asking around about these murders and while I'm glad someone cares and wants this sonovabitch off the streets, you ain't no cop. You could get hurt, girl."

I wanted to tell Starla the truth, that I was a cop and I would put this guy behind bars, but I couldn't. Instead, I clasped her shoulder, "I'll be careful but I can't just sit back while this guy terrorizes us."

Starla released her grip and I turned, intent on finding out if Rose could give me any new information. Rose usually worked one corner down from me on Kalani. She was a petite Asian woman who'd been brought to Hawaii by Sang Min and his sex ring three years ago. After he was sent to jail, she'd stayed on the street having no other job experience and no idea where to go even if she wanted to find a new career. Today, she was dressed in a yellow top with shiny gold stretch pants and yellow heels. Overall, the effect was like looking into the sun.

"Hey, Rose," I greeted, trying not to be rude by squinting when I looked at her.

"This my corner, Cherry," Even after three years on the island, her English was still choppy and her accent almost indecipherable.

"I know, I ain't lookin' to steal your business," I stayed back from the curb just to show her I meant it. Anyone driving by would only see her in that outfit anyway. "I just want to ask you about what you saw last night."

"I see nothing," Rose spoke quickly, her eyes suddenly fearful as she refused to look back at me. "I just do job, nothing more. I no see anything." She fell off into her native tongue and I had to hold up my hands to calm her down.

"It's ok, Rose," I practically shouted to be heard over her. "You know I'm not a cop, you can tell me what you saw. No one is going to come after you."

Rose quieted, shooting furtive glances up and down the street before she leaned in close to me and mumbled, "I see dark car, just like one that took other girls. He take Daisy and he hurt her."

"Did you see the man?" I asked, praying that she could give me some kind of description to work with.

She shook her head rapidly, "I see only car. Nothing else."

I knew I wouldn't get anything else from her so I thanked her and made my way back down the street. Whoever this guy was, he was good. No one had seen him, only his car. He'd taken off his license plate and blacked out his windows so there was no way to track him. I was beginning to think the only way to catch this guy was to let him come to me. The idea sounded better and better as I got the same response from the other girls along the street: no one had seen the driver but everyone saw Daisy get into the dark sedan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.

Author's note: I took some liberties when describing Steve's house. I couldn't remember the kitchen ever being shown, so I just made it up. ^^

Chapter Four

"How's it?" Chin's voice chirped in my ear around midnight.

I had asked all the girls along the street for information regarding Daisy and told them to let me know if they thought of anything else. It was the first time in five years I actually felt like a cop, but the girls were willing to talk even if just to get the feeling that someone cared and was trying to get to the bottom of the crimes. When I'd questioned everyone, I took my place on the corner of Kalani and Po'oi. Around ten, I caught a glimpse of Danny and Steve driving around in the shiny Camaro but hadn't seen them since.

Starla was busy leaning over into a bright red Porsche so I answered Chin without worry that I'd be overheard but I still kept my voice low, "It would be a lot better if we could actually get a beat on this guy."

"Be patient, we'll get him," Chin reassured before asking if I was ready for a break. "The boss has some information he'd like to share with you so Danny's coming to pick you up. We'll keep an eye on things here while you're gone."

Sure enough, not five minutes later Danny's Camaro pulled to the curb in front of me. Starla, who ended up not being picked up by the Porsche, whistled, "Damn, that's a nice car."

When the window rolled down, Steve's face greeted me from the driver's seat. Danny sat in the passenger's seat looking appalled as Steve called over him out the window, "Hey, babe."

Starla pushed me forward, "Go, girl! He's talking to you! You don't pass up a face that good looking, even if he wanna share you with his Haole friend."

I couldn't help but grin as I sauntered up to the car just as Starla had taught me my first night on the street. Sticking my butt out, I leaned down, "Hey, handsome. You and you're friend looking for a good time?"

All the hookers on the block had their eyes glued to us; it wasn't usual to be picked up by two guys. Danny seemed to know this fact very well as he was looking like he might die of embarrassment but Steve didn't even seemed phased as he continued to talk over Danny, "Sure thing. And a pretty little thing like you is exactly what we were looking for. You're just my friend's type and I always try to give him what he wants."

My face was on fire as I tried to play it cool. Several of the girls had leaned closer, listening intently to the conversation so I had to sell it. I made a show of glancing up and down Danny, slowly dragging my eyes down his chest, the muscles underneath nicely sculpted and his arms perfectly encased in his button-down shirt. Secretly, I liked the view, "Well, isn't he a cutie?"

Danny glanced up and I couldn't place the expression on his face. I told myself that whatever it was, it was good. Steve shot Danny a wicked grin before addressing me, "Climb on in. Afraid there isn't much room, so you'll have to sit on my friend's lap."

As cool as a cucumber, I opened the door and took my place on Danny's lap, "I don't mind." I had one arm wrapped around his neck, my back to the door and my legs going to the side. All the hookers along the street were gaping as Steve pulled away from the curb and we motored down the street. There wasn't a whole lot of room to maneuver so I was stuck in that position for the duration of the ride. When we cruised around the first corner, Danny's arm came around my waist to hold me secure against him. I glanced at him with what I hoped was an apologetic smile and not an I'm-thoroughly-enjoying-this-experience-but-trying-to-hide-it smile. His eyes were soft and his smile reassuring as if he too were hiding how much he was enjoying the ride.

I relaxed a bit and turned my attention to the car which drove smooth, purring like a kitten, "Man, if more guys drove a car like this, my reputation as a hooker would be a lot better."

Steve and Danny both burst out laughing. "Let's be glad you're reputation is what it is," Danny managed between hiccoughs. "If it was any better, you wouldn't be as good of a cop." I blushed at the compliment but didn't have a chance to reply as Danny added, "Of course, there's no telling what you're reputation will be like after Steven's latest stunt."

Steve's grin widened, "Come on, Danny, it wasn't that bad." The look he gave Danny made me think the stunt was done on purpose to provoke the blond. My heart fluttered in my chest as I wondered if maybe the detective found me attractive and had shared the secret with his partner. Could this be McGarrett's sneaky way of setting us up? It was definitely a thrilling thought, but I pushed it aside.

"It was still insane," Danny didn't let up. "Did you see all those women watching us? What if one of them recognized us? And even if they didn't," Danny held up a hand to stop Steve before he could open his mouth to argue. "How often do two guys pick up a hooker and take her home? I thought we were going for a more inconspicuous approach to this one. I thought we were supposed to be laying low and not drawing attention to ourselves so we could focus on catching the psychotic killer."

We pulled up to a nice house surrounded by greenery and Steve cut the engine. "Fine," Steve consented as we all climbed out of the car. "I'll try to be less conspicuous next time. For now, let's get something to eat and fill Leilah in on what we got from Max."

"Max?" I asked as I followed the two men into the house, which as it turned out, was Steve's.

"The M.E." Danny answered as he pulled several cartons of Chinese food out of the fridge and popped a few in the microwave at the same time.

Steve motioned for me to take a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen as he explained, "Max did the autopsy on Daisy. We got a hit on her prints; her real name is Madison Ramone," Steve slid an official folder to me. I glanced through it as he spoke, "She was busted in high school for joyriding and possession. Her father is an accountant for a law firm here on the island. A few years ago, Madison ran away from home and assumed her street identity. Funny enough, she's never been busted for prostitution."

I nodded as Danny handed out the cartons along with chop sticks and we all dug into the food, "She tries to fly under the radar, most of the time, HPD won't pick up anyone that's not a big fish, so she was never brought in. What did the autopsy reveal?" I asked as I gobbled up some low mein.

"She died from blunt force trauma," Steve shoved an egg roll in his mouth before continuing. "She'd been bound, beaten by some sort of instrument, a rod or bat maybe. There were also cuts, most likely from a knife, so we think the perp is torturing them before he kills them."

The food in my stomach shifted uncomfortably, "I never knew the official cause of death. Homicide wouldn't give me the information. I only know what's being said on the street. Did all the girl's die like this?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah. But there was no sign of rape."

I blew out a heavy sigh, "I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse."

We were all silent as we contemplated the information. If this guy wasn't taking them for sex, what did he want with them? Was the torture the end game? Did he take those girls just for the fun of killing them? The thought made me lose my appetite; I pushed the carton away and got up to use the restroom before I had to return to the street.

As we locked up the house and headed back for the car, Steve paused and turned to me, "Hang on. You look to well put together." With that, he pulled my hair out of its up-do so the curls spilled down my back. He gave them a ruffle and nodded his approval. Next, he messed up his own hair before turning to Danny.

Holding up a threatening finger, Danny growled, "Don't you even dare."

"Come on, Danno. Surely you don't wake up with your hair perfectly slicked back like that?" Steve grinned as Danny rolled his eyes and reached up to ruffle his hair. He also removed his tie and popped open a few buttons on his shirt. The effect was very nice and I almost died right there on the sidewalk. Danny shot his partner an 'are you happy now?' look.

Seemingly satisfied, Steve climbed into the car. Once again, I was seated on Danny's lap as we cruised back toward the red light district. As we got closer, Steve matter-of-factly stated that we should make it look like we had a really good time so no one got suspicious. I nestled closer to Danny, wrapping both arms around his neck and running my fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck as we pulled up to the curb. Most of the girls were still standing there –Thursday nights were always slow – so they watched closely as the door opened and I extracted myself from Danny's hold. With a finger wave as they drove away, I sauntered over to where Starla stood gaping.

"Damn, girl. And here we thought you wasn't a good hoe," She glanced at the retreating tail lights.

"Guess I just needed the right motivation," I grinned as a few of the other girls joined us.

"With a car like that and men that yummy, I'd find the right motivation, too," Another girl, Roxy, commented as we all took a moment to enjoy the truth of the statement. A car pulled to the curb before us and our little group broke up. Roxy was the one who seized the opportunity and approached the car.

"Any sign of the sedan?" I asked Starla.

"None," She wagged a finger at me. "And you forget about looking for it. With two men as gorgeous as that, you probably just had the mother of all good times and you got paid to do it. Now, you should be thinking them and the stupid grin you left on that Haole's face and not worrying about getting into trouble." I could hear Chin and Kono laughing uncontrollably in my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the alerts guys! Don't forget to leave comments too! I'd love to have some feedback.

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had actually done some good in the world. I was wide awake, perky and ready to hit the streets for another day of busting the bad guys. Amazing what a change in partnership and a little trust can do to a woman. Glancing at the bedside clock which read out ten o'clock, I sprung out of bed and geared up for a run. If I was going to take down a psycho killer, I had to be physically ready for it, especially since I had real partners counting on me now. I tried to run regularly anyway to stay in shape for the job, but lately I'd been slacking off, my motivation meter running low.

The island of Hawaii truly was beautiful with the sun smiling down and the soothing ebb and flow of the waves. Luscious greens assailed the senses and as I began my run through the streets, I could smell the salty ocean mixing beautifully with the tropical plants around me. The beauty of the island is what made me stay after high school. My father had been military, stationed at Pearl Harbor during my senior year – not enough time for me to assimilate socially, but plenty of time for me to fall in love with the landscape and not want to leave.

A soft breeze tickled my skin as I crossed the street and continued running along the boardwalk. Surfers and suntanners lounged around in colorful swim suits. Tourists gaped at the ocean, waved at all the locals, and clapped excitedly at the smallest things. I stopped for a short break at the hottest shave ice stand in town.

"Hey, Red," Kamekona, the large and in charge owner grinned out at me.

"How's it, Kamekona?" I grinned back as we exchanged a complicated high five. If anyone wanted to know anything about anyone on the island, Kamekona was the man to see. He had eyes and ears in places I couldn't even dream of.

"I hear you working with my favorite Haoles now," Kamekona served me up a large cherry shave ice. "I hear you know how to put a big smile on not only one man's face, but two."

I nearly choked on the icy treat as my cheeks burned hot enough to melt all the shave ice in his stand, "What? That's already gotten around?"

He laughed and with a shake of his head replied, "At least they don't say you suck at your job anymore."

"I guess anything to help business, right?" I mumbled before glancing around to make sure there was no one in ear shot, "Speaking of business, any word about the dead prostitutes?"

Kamekona also glanced around, "Nothing that you don't already know. A dark sedan, no plates, no one sees the driver."

"What about after he picks up the girls? Any one got an idea on where he takes them? Any hotel cleaning service working overtime to clean up a crime scene?" I asked, casually munching on my shave ice to look natural.

"Nah," Kamekona shook his head. "If you ask me, I don't think he takes them to a hotel."

I nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing." I finished my shave ice and tossed the trash in a receptacle before waving a thank you to Kamekona. I once again took off at a run, this time heading back the way I came. There was definitely something we were missing in this case and as I ran home, I went over all the facts over and over, trying to fit the pieces together.

When I got to my apartment, it was pushing eleven so I took a nice, hot shower to wash away the sweat and prepare myself for another hard day on the street. I took the time to straighten my hair, which I rarely did even though I thought it always turned out really nice. When the dark red locks were smooth and soft, I paraded out to the kitchen to brew some coffee. Savoring the wonderful aroma of the roasted beans and enjoying the feel of jeans instead of spandex, I was thoroughly enjoying myself when a knock at the door pulled me out of my revere.

I answered to find Danny on the other side of the door, looking just as crisp and professional as always. He smiled, friendly, his eyes immediately went to my hair, "You did something to your hair." I grinned as he continued, "It uh, looks very nice." It was funny to see his cheeks redden ever so slightly and my heart did a little tap dance in my chest.

"Thanks," I opened the door wider to let him in. I was surprised when Steve followed him; I hadn't even seen Steve standing beside his partner on the doorstep.

"We just wanted to come by," Steve was saying, grinning as if he knew that I hadn't noticed him. "To touch base with you before we head out tonight." His eyes traveled around my humble apartment and as he helped himself to a cup of coffee, he casually asked, "So, just you living here? No boyfriend, no significant other?"

My eyes slid to Danny, who for a moment looked horrified at the intrusive question but then his eyes slid to me and his expression was curious, intensely curious. "Just me," I replied though I directed the answer to Danny, complete with a coy smile and a twirl of my hair before turning a more serious answer to Steve, just to mask my flirting so he wouldn't feel the need to include it in any report. "Undercover work doesn't leave a whole lot of real social time. It gets messy if you try to have a normal life while working a cover identity."

Steve nodded thoughtfully before rinsing out his cup and rubbing his hands together, ready for business, "I've been thinking about the method of murder."

"Really?" Danny's sarcastic tone chilled the room, but Steve seemed unaffected, "You've had time to think about the case rather than just intrusive questions and devious antics that jeopardize our cover?"

"Yeah," Steve said nonchalantly. "And I think it's strange that this guy had these girls bound when he beat them. I mean, these girls are what, no more than a hundred ten pounds, most are drug addicts looking to pay for their next fix; they can't be much of threat. I think this guy binds them because he can't overpower them physically. He lures them in under the pretense of a job, then restrains them and takes out his anger on them."

His theory was definitely good and gave us a little bit more to work with, so I made a mental note to ask around to see if any of the girls could think of someone that would fit that profile. "They'd have to be small or handicap in some way, maybe even self-conscious in their abilities enough to think they didn't have the physical strength to commit the murders," I added. "That could also be why he didn't beat the girls with his bare hands."

Danny nodded his agreement, "This guy could be impotent, sees himself as not being man enough. These girls, strutting around a walking advertisement for sex, only remind him of his faults, rubs salt in the wounds, fuels his anger until he can't take it anymore and he takes it out on them, hoping to feel some kind of power or control."

"I think he might be wealthy as well," I said, pondering Kamekona's words. "There's been no indication that these murders have happened in a hotel, the bodies are always found at a dump site, not a crime scene. There hasn't even been word on the street of anyone trying to cover up the crime scene to avoid police coming in and ruining business. I think this guy has a place he can take these girls that's secluded enough for them not to be heard when they scream and that he can clean up without anyone even knowing anything has happened."

"Great," Danny threw his hands up, "So we're looking for a rich guy with a big house and privacy. That only eliminates practically no one. This whole island is a big private get away for rich people."

"No," Steve shook his head, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. "I don't think it's a tourist; they wouldn't have that much privacy. They'd be on the beach, in a hotel with thousands of other guests. It has to be a local, probably someone who owns property further inland where not so many people wander around. I'll get Kono to do a search, see if she can turn up anything."

Steve pulled out his phone and turned his back so he could relay the information to Kono. While he talked, I noticed Danny watching me. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"You seem like a really good cop," He stated. "Dedicated, smart, you care about the people. I don't know why your captain doesn't see it."

"Thanks," I smiled, warmed by his compliment. "You seem like a good cop, too. All of you."

"Maybe after we solve this case," He began, hands fidgeting nervously, only to be cut off by Steve.

"Kono's on it," Said interrupter informed us. I almost slapped my palm against my forehead. Of all his attempts to set us up, he chose the moment Danny was going to ask me out to interrupt. I was caught between being giddy at the idea that Danny was really going to ask and wanting to throw Steve to the sharks for having bad timing. "Chin's going to pull up a list of all the owners of dark sedans to cross reference with. Maybe we'll get lucky and find a name for this guy."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.

Author's Note: This one is a little shorter than usual, but good things are coming, I promise!

Chapter Six

When I was six years old, I sat on our front porch, absentmindedly combing Barbie's hair and watching the inhabitants of the block go about their lives. At the time, I thought the world ended where our quiet, homey street connected to the highway several blocks down. I would sit out there for hours, watching the world go by, running the brush through the synthetic blond hair. When all the hair had been combed out of Barbie's little plastic head, I got up, ran off the porch and didn't stop running until I found myself on the street corner in Hawaii, an undercover cop.

Now here I was, once again watching the world go by. This time, I saw a lot less happy family and a lot more down on your luck, looking to score a high loner. In the five years I'd worked Vice, I hadn't blinked at all the bad going down around my corner. Tonight, all I saw was bad. Bad, bad, bad. The worst part was thinking that there was a good chance our psychotic killer would strike again before we could catch him. That he would get away with the murders and hoes all over the city would never feel safe again.

I was staring off into space, contemplating how depressed I was feeling when Starla nudged my rib. Hard.

"Ow," I rubbed my side, annoyed as I looked down at her. "What was that for?"

Starla was wide eyed and pointing down the block, "It's him!"

For a moment, I thought she meant the killer. I instantly tensed, muscles ready to spring into action, eyes darting down the street to where she was pointing. Instead of the dark sedan, I saw Danny walking down the street, looking slightly out of place in his usual slacks and nice shirt. At least he wasn't wearing a tie, I thought.

"It's that haole friend that picked you up!" Starla's eyes darted up and down the street. "I don't see his friend, though. Too bad, I was going to ask to join the party. My sweet Hawaiian ass is better than a skinny white girl ass," Her eyes slid to me. "No offense."

When Danny reached me, he gave Starla a look and she quickly turned tail and made for the opposite corner, keeping a close eye on us as she retreated. I shifted slightly, suddenly self-conscious in my heels. Without them, Danny was a couple inches taller than me; with them, I towered over him. Not the best way to impress a guy.

"How you holding up?" He asked quietly, slipping his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

I met his gaze and once again found myself being honest. With eyes that blue and concerned, anyone would be hard pressed not to trust him, "I freaking hate this corner."

"We'll get this guy," He reassured. "Kono is still cross referencing the lists Steve gave her, but we'll have something soon."

I shook my head, "It's not just this case. Five years I've been out here, fighting to not be crushed by department bigotry or swept away by the seedy underbelly of the city. I accepted it. I did what I had to to survive. Then this case came and you guys," I paused and let out a frustrated sigh. "Now I stand out here and all I can think about is even if we catch this guy, nothing will change. I'll still have to parade around out here while some officer may or may not have my back and where junkies try to cop a feel as they stagger home at three in the morning." I hung my head. "Don't get me wrong, I love being a cop. I just, I don't know anymore."

Danny reached out and took my hand, gave it a comforting squeeze, "Hey, it's going to be ok. We all have those days where it gets to be too much and we have to remember why we do what we do. You're going to catch this guy and when you do, you never know, maybe it will open doors for you so you can get off the streets. You can make it through this."

I gave him a half smile, which was the best I could do, "Thanks, Danny."

"And, you know," He shrugged before raising his eyes to meet mine, "Maybe we could have dinner after the case is over. Give you something to look forward to."

The man knew just what to say to turn a girl's day right around, "Yeah?" I smiled for real, "I would like that."

Danny smiled back, "Just don't wear those shoes." He winked and gestured to my high heels.

"You don't like them?" I teased.

"Don't like them, I love them. You look great in those shoes. Those shoes do things to a man that should not be done in decent society," He had his hands in the air and was animated as he spoke, eyes dancing in the moonlight as he looked up at me. Suddenly, his eyes grew soft and dark and his hands slowed, "But maybe if I were to want to kiss you, those shoes might complicate things."

Just then, the glow of headlights behind Danny caught my eye. I glanced up and saw a dark sedan rolling slowly down the street, no plates. All the other hookers on the street had seen the car too and were hightailing it out of there. Instantly, I was on alert, ready for anything. Danny was going to have to wait even though I once again wanted to toss someone to the sharks for having bad timing. I dropped Danny's hand and walked away, hips in full seductive sway and eyes locked on the car. Behind me, Danny turned and caught sight of the car before hustling around the corner where Steve waited for him in the car.

Steve's voice chirped in my ear, "Alright, Leilah, just play it cool. If this is our guy, we'll be right behind you. Get in the car, let him take you where ever he does his thing, act natural and get him to talk. We're recording and will be right behind you so you'll be safe."

I didn't reply as the car drew level with me and the window motored down. Leaning over, I put on my best seductive grin and peered across to the driver.

A woman in her late thirties, early forties with bleached hair, botoxed lips and enough make-up to put her in competition with the girls on the street looked back at me. For a moment, I was too stunned to speak. When Steve's voice chirped in my ear - "Leilah? What's going on?" - I snapped to attention.

"Hey there, Sweet Thing," I cooed. "Looking for a good time?"

She was calm and confident as she nodded once, "Yes, would you like to join me?"

When she had first rolled up, I doubted she was our killer. Now, I was starting to wonder. She was thin, not very intimidating which would fit the fact that all the girls had been bound and beaten with a blunt instrument. There wasn't even a hint of nervousness which even the most regular of customers got because they knew there was always the chance of getting picked up by the police, and she had a cool, stony look in her eye. This woman was mad, at what, I didn't know but if I got in the car, I was sure to find out.

"Sure thing," I replied, opening the door and sliding in.

As soon as the door shut, the woman lashed out, slamming some hard object into my head. Stars dancing in front of my eyes and I felt the little ear bud pop out of my ear and disappear between the seat and my door. I tried to focus, but the woman hit me again. This time, my head bounced off the window and I slumped in the seat as the world faded around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.

Author's Note: I had someone ask if I was going to do more pairings in this. Well, I wasn't planning on it, but then I got this terrific idea! It's going to be a separate story as a sequel to this one, so be on the look out! I'm super excited for it! You guys are great! Thanks for reading!

Chapter Seven

I woke up feeling like I'd been hit by a bus. My head was throbbing and I could feel blood sticking to my cheek as it rested on the cold cement floor. My hands were bond – in front of me, thank goodness for small favors – as were my feet by zip ties. I cracked open an eye and found myself in a garage. Not just any garage, a fully loaded, blinged out, mechanic's wet dream kind of garage. The walls were lined with top of the line equipment that was polished and well taken care of. Even the floor was free of grease and oil stains, which I thought highly suspicious given the circumstances. Whoever this woman was, she had a thing for taking care of cars. Probably had some classic beast of a machine parked somewhere, but not here. There were no cars in the garage. Only me. And a very upset woman brandishing a tire iron. The murder weapon.

I pushed myself up to a sit before her, putting on my best helpless hooker look, "What do you want with me?"

She clamped her lips tightly together, glaring as she tightened her grip on the iron, "I want to take trash like you off the streets. I want you to suffer like I've had to suffer all these years. You think a nice, respected woman like me should have to resort to this?" A tear leaked out her eye but she furiously swiped it away.

"W-what are you talking about?" My head was throbbing and I was glancing around, trying to find some sort of weapon or anything that could help me. I knew 5-0 was behind me, I just had to stall for time and get her to talk until they got here. Without my ear bud, I couldn't be sure how far behind me they were.

She took a step closer to me, anger rolling off her in waves as tangible as the Hawaiian surf, "All these years, I've been a good wife. Raised four beautiful children, stayed perky and beautiful for my husband, but it just wasn't enough. He has to go out and pay for sex!"

She lunged forward, swinging the tire iron as she yelled, "What do you have that I don't?"

I tried to scoot away, but she caught my shoulder and knocked me over. Her anger was definitely powerful. Though being tied up didn't help. She swung again and I rolled to deflect the blow. "Am I not good enough for him? Do I not please him?" She shrieked before another swing connected with my head.

Once again stars danced before me. My dazed state was just what she needed. She straddled my legs and began whipping the iron through the air like there was no tomorrow. I held my arms up to protect my head from further injury, but received several blows to my chest and sides. A particularly well placed and rage-strengthened blow smashed my ribs and I heard several snaps. I cried out as pain shot through me with each blow.

For an instant, I had a flash back to two years ago when I had taken a beating from Toon. Back then, I didn't have back up, I had to fight him on my own. Fear seized a hold of me as I wondered if this time would be the same. Would 5-0 really come to my rescue? Did I foolishly trust them while they left me out to dry? My breath caught in my lungs and panic gripped my heart. Tears filled my eyes as another blow collided with my ribs. The survivor in me that had gotten me through the attack with Toon and the events that followed took over and I used my legs to get enough force to roll and throw the woman off me. Her eyes widened in surprise as she fell to the side, the tire iron crashing to the floor and out of her reach. She gave an angry holler before reaching for me as I scrambled away.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Steve came tramping in, followed closely by Danny, Chin and Kono, "5-0, freeze!"

The woman gasped as they trained their guns on her, "B-but, I didn't do anything! She's a prostitute, a whore!"

Steve came slowly forward, gun never wavering from her until Chin moved forward and had her secured in cuffs. Danny rushed to me, cupping my cheek in his hand to raise my eyes to his. His brow was wrinkled with concern as he checked me over.

"Are you alright?" He asked as Steve produced a pocket knife and handed it to him so he could cut my bounds.

Even though each breath was painful, my eyes were teary and my head was throbbing worse than ever, I nodded, "Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." I really wasn't and I knew I was going to lose it; a girl can only take so much before she needs a big strong man to hold her and tell her everything is ok, to make her feel safe. That's exactly how I felt with Danny: safe. As another tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, I reached up and wrapped my arms around Danny's neck. His arms carefully surrounded me and pulled me close.

"It's ok," He whispered. "It's ok. It's over now. You're safe."

"For a second, I-I thought you weren't going to come," I said so softly only he could hear.

"We always look out for our own," He replied, pulling away so he could look me in the eye and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

…

Three days later, I was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers. My hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and I had not one trace of make-up on my face. I had three broken ribs, bandages wrapped around my chest and both wrists, gauze taped to my forehead and a huge smile plastered on my face because I was still alive and kicking. I was very carefully perched on a chair in the bull pen of 5-0 headquarters with Kono sitting beside me. We were both sipping beers and enjoying some girl talk when Danny, Steve and Chin came in.

"How you feeling, Monroe?" Steve asked as they all came to stand before us.

"Never better," I replied. "Did she confess?"

Steve nodded, "She confessed to all the murders. Turns out, she found her husband paying for some extra lovin' and snapped. Started killing prostitutes to take out her anger and frustration and she says all she wanted was for her husband to look at her the way he looked at them."

"Geez," I shook my head and took another sip of beer.

"And thanks to you," Chin added, "We were able to catch her and find the garage which was the crime scene. We found evidence in the drain on the floor of the garage that she missed when she scrubbed the place clean."

I nodded, "Thank you. All of you. This case never would have gotten anywhere if it wasn't for you guys. And thank you for letting me help. It was nice to get a break from HPD for a while."

Danny glanced questioningly at Steve, "You didn't tell her?"

"I didn't tell her," Steve shook his head.

"Why not?" Danny asked. "Generally, when you have news like that, you tell the person. That's how normal people find out about these things. We all can't be super SEALs with mind reading capabilities like you."

"Alright," Steve held up a hand in an I-give-up gesture, "I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" I glanced between them, then to Chin, then to Kono. They were all smiling the same, I-have-good-news smile.

Steve stepped forward and I stood up, feeling like this moment called for me to be standing even though I had to grimace slightly as I did. "Officer Leilah Monroe, it is my pleasure to inform you that you're transfer request has been approved."

I was taken aback, "I haven't put in a transfer."

"You are to report," he continued, ignoring my statement, "To this office next Monday morning. Take this week to heal and put whatever you need in order at HPD. It's my honor to be the first to welcome you to 5-0." He grinned and held out a hand.

Stunned, I shook it and blinked up at him, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "You showed excellent skills and dedication to the job. We all talked about it and through unanimous vote, you're on the team."

Kono pulled me into a hug. I didn't even mind that it hurt, I was so happy. It was like a dream, not having to return to the street but still be a cop. I never thought it would happen. Chin was next to give me a hug. Then, I turned to Danny. Since I was back in sneakers, he was taller than me. I grinned. He pulled me into a hug before taking my face in his hands and kissing me.

~End~

…

For now…

*Big booming voice over* Stay tuned for our next episode.

Author's Note: Sorry the story was kind of short but if I ever want to finish a story, I have to keep it short. XD Or else I get distracted and never finish it. But, it's not over yet! The sequel is on its way, featuring an unexpected visit from Danny's sister, Claire! (I haven't decided on a title yet, so just keep your eyes open.)


End file.
